


How to Seduce An Alpha (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles encuentra un libro de auto-ayuda en una gasolinera.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Seduce An Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653820) by [dizzycalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzycalm/pseuds/dizzycalm). 



> Esta hcistoria perteneces a dizzycalm si bien hace años ke le pedi permiso para poder traducirlo no ha respodido. Todos los creditos son para él yo solo lo traduje con amor ^^
> 
> Si respondé y no quiere que se vea publicado, la borrare de inmediato.
> 
> A disfrutarla mientras ;3

Stiles está esperando para pagar su gasolina y un Reese cuando nota algo rosa por el rabillo del ojo; un pequeño y brillante libro de autoayuda sentado entre las revistas de prensa rosa junto a la caja registradora. Él respira dos veces y resopla, antes de echar un vistazo para ver si alguien más encuentra el humor en el título; _Cómo seducir a un Alfa_. La cajera está ocupada charlando con algún conductor de camión con sobrepeso que necesita urgentemente un cinturón, por lo que se pierden por completo este momento dorado de hilaridad. Se siente ridículo cuando saca el pequeño libro de debajo de una revista  Star para ver mejor la portada. La portada masculina de Cómo seducir a un Alfa es de color rosa brillante con letras en relieve de plata brillante con una silueta de un vaquero musculoso y escrita por alguien llamado L.Hood.

Rápidamente agarra el libro y lo empuja debajo de su barra de chocolate, manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho mientras examina la parte trasera de la estación de gasolina sospechosamente. Se siente tonto deseando comprar el libro, pero su curiosidad pesa más que su deseo de aferrarse a su último gramo de dignidad. Al principio es forraje para sus continuas burlas y disputas con Derek "Yo soy el Alfa" Hale, pero mientras paga por su compra (mientras evita los ojos adormilados de la cajera) comienza a preguntarse si realmente funcionará.

Stiles ha pasado más de dos años negándose la fuerte atracción que siente hacia Derek. Su negación consistió en tratar de no tener una erección en torno a Derek y luego fingir que no estaba tratando de no tener una erección con Derek. Una vez que Derek, y todos sus otros amigos peludos, se habían ido se había quitado los pantalones y no podía evitarlo si imaginaba las manos, la boca o la entrepierna de Derek que a veces veía cuando Derek usaba sus jeans extra ajustados. Adoraba esos pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados; eran dignos de un soneto.

No fue tan malo al principio cuando Derek era el rey de la separación y la intimidación y apenas pasaban el tiempo juntos. El poco tiempo que pasaron juntos usualmente terminó con Stiles lastimándose o, al igual que una vez más hace un año, casi ahogándose. Dos años de luchar al lado del Alfa los han convertido de ser simples conocidos a una amistad en constante crecimiento a medida que se construía una verdadera confianza entre ellos.

Nueve de cada diez veces en las que Stiles no podía contactar a Scott o no quería (como cuando necesitaba que alguien más se quejara de que Scott lo hiciera) llamaba a Derek para despotricar y hablar sobre algo mientras Derek escuchaba en silencio, solo lanzando un comentario sarcástico o una palabra comprensiva cuando Stiles lo necesitaba. Algunas noches, cuando el padre de Stiles estaba trabajando, llamaba a Derek y hablaba solo para sentir que no estaba tan solo. Tenía a su padre, Scott y Lydia, que se habían hecho amigos íntimos, pero su padre tenía su trabajo, Scott tenía a Allison e Isaac, y Lydia tenía grandes planes importantes que dejaban a Stiles solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos tenían a otra persona mientras Stiles tenía su jeep y su extraña habilidad para hablar sin parar durante horas sobre las opciones de carrera de Johnny Depp.

Aunque Derek y Stiles hablaban por teléfono dos o tres veces a la semana, eso no significaba que se llevaran bien. Derek se quedaba quieto, ponía los ojos en blanco y le gustaba fingir que lo sabía mejor, mientras que a Stiles le encantaban las bromas y las bromas con él. Estaban actualmente en una guerra silenciosa porque Derek había pensado que era una buena idea afirmar que Daredevil era el mejor personaje de Marvel jamás creado. Habían estado debatiendo de un lado a otro mientras luchaban contra un yeti (cuyas armas de elección eran bolas de nieve y carámbanos, lo que significa que Beacon Hills High estaba teniendo su primer día de nieve). Stiles no estuvo de acuerdo tanto que sintió que era necesario arrojar una bola de nieve justo en la cara de Derek cuando no lo esperaba. Stiles solo podía disculparse con sus manos tanto (no iba a ser el primero en hablar) por la roca oculta en el interior y la hemorragia nasal resultante, pero en realidad, con la capacidad de curación súper alfa de Derek, ¿qué era una pequeña hemorragia nasal cuando venía con educación literaria?

Hablando de educación literaria, el libro de autoayuda tiene excelentes críticas en la parte de atrás y dentro de la solapa frontal. Decenas de mujeres interminables sobre cómo atraparon a su cónyuge alfa o su novio actual. Stiles lee los comentarios en cada luz roja mientras conduce a casa. Se quita los zapatos cuando entra a su habitación antes de saltar a la cama con el libro en la mano. Lo loco de este libro de autoayuda es que en realidad no suena demasiado loco. El libro comienza dándole ideas de como Derek debe ser cortejado, lo que se convierte en planes de cortejo, lo que ha hecho que Stiles sueñe con tener a Derek como Scott con Allison o Erica con Boyd, y eventualmente enfrentarse al libro mientras el sueño se apodera de él.


	2. Be Patient and Smile

_"El primer paso para seducir a un hombre alfa es ser paciente y sonreír. El hombre alfa puede resoplar y resoplar cuando conoce por primera vez el objetivo elegido, pero quedarse ahí y hacerles saber que estás interesado y feliz de esperar se beneficiará a largo plazo. ¡No olviden usar el hilo dental, señoras!"_

 

Stiles omite todas las partes en el libro sobre ser femenina y tener garbo, porque no tiene caderas y está bastante seguro de que el estilo es algo que se aplica a los pasteles. Sin embargo, puede ser totalmente paciente; no estuvo enamorado de Lydia Martin durante la mayor parte de tu carrera educativa sin tener un poco de paciencia. Sin embargo, necesita trabajar en su sonrisa, porque las sonrisas que estuvo practicando ante el espejo esa mañana antes de la escuela ... parecía una mezcla entre un asesino en serie y alguien que sufre un ataque leve.

Él es muy consciente de la ridiculez de seguir las sugerencias del libro, pero ¿qué daño le puede hacer? Derek probablemente ni siquiera se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo Stiles, y si lo hace, entonces confirmará lo que Stiles ha estado temiendo todo este tiempo o podría darle a Stiles el impacto de su vida y acabará con alguien con el que ha estado soñando despierto durante más de dos años.

Ha habido momentos después de pasar tiempo con Derek, ya sea una noche juntos persiguiendo omegas solitarios en su jeep, yendo al cine con la manada y sentándose junto a él en la oscuridad con los brazos apretados juntos, o simplemente teniendo una conversación con él, que la idea de estar juntos en todo esto hace que Stiles sea irracionalmente feliz. Stiles intentaría con todas sus fuerzas hacer feliz a Derek y hacerle perder esa mirada solitaria que tiene cuando todos dejan a Derek en su departamento. Stiles puede contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que ha visto a Derek realmente reír y le gustaría poder verlo reír más seguido, tal vez incluso besarlo mientras se está riendo, o sofocar su risa con su propia boca. Últimamente esos pensamientos han estado cruzando su mente más a menudo haciendo que se quede dormido y empiece a soñar despierto durante el día. O el deseo de darle un abrazo a Derek mientras se agacha para atarse el zapato o cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento a Scott y Stiles solo en pijama. Él quiere envolver a Derek y hacerle saber que es amado y que...

Stiles arroja el hilo usado a la papelera y se sacude bruscamente. Nunca admitió lo fuertes que han sido sus sentimientos por Derek. Es un poco discordante que esas palabras hagan clic repentinamente en su lugar y se sientan tan bien.

Tiene dieciocho años, irá a la universidad el próximo año y está enamorado. Declaración fáctica.

—Sé paciente, Stiles, —se dice en el espejo e intenta otra sonrisa; se ve más tonto que el asesino en serie. —¡Voy en camino!

****

Es un viernes así que el colegio se alarga. Se siente como un siglo antes de que llegue el almuerzo e incluso entonces tiene que sentarse a escuchar a Scott e Isaac tener una larga conversación sobre razas de perros y cuál sería mejor para el nuevo apartamento de Scott mientras Allison y Lydia hablan de cosas divertidas para hacer en NYU en el otro extremo de su mesa. Erica y Boyd probablemente estarán besuqueándose en un aula vacía. Han estado bastante unidos después de que Derek los salvó de la manada de Alfas algunos otoños atrás. Todos tienen planes después del colegio para ir a la pista de patinaje, que está convenientemente ubicada al otro lado de la calle del bar en el que trabaja Derek. Stiles tiene una idea.

La idea era que Stiles esperará a que Derek salga del trabajo y luego pasará un tiempo juntos, y tal vez soltara algunas pistas mientras sonreía dulcemente (o de forma asesina). Eso fue antes de que Lydia lo arrastrara por la pista innumerables veces mientras él caía, reventando sus rodillas contra el piso de madera y la falta de café decente o durmiendo la noche anterior lo atraparon. Intenta mantenerse activo y despierto con algunas bebidas energéticas, pero como Scott le recuerda amablemente, siempre lo ponen en pie dos horas después. Stiles debería haberse ido a casa con ellos cuando se fueron a la medianoche, pero se perdió cuando Derek vino a verlos en su descanso y Stiles tiene un plan, ¡maldita sea! Al menos debería haber traído el coche, pero, por supuesto, su padre está limitando la cantidad de gasolina que está dispuesto a pagar, así que fue un viaje compartido.

Empieza a hacer frío y no puede entrar al bar porque reconoce un Volvo estacionado justo enfrente del edificio y sabe que pertenece a un policía que es amigo de su padre. No está dispuesto a arriesgarse a tener esa mirada desilusionada dirigida hacia él con más frecuencia de lo que ya la tiene, así que Stiles se desploma contra la pared de ladrillos al lado de la salida del empleados y espera hasta que den las 2 en punto y Derek aparezca para que comience el tiempo de vinculación. Él puede y será paciente.

Él se queda dormido casi diez minutos después.

****

—Mi culo duele, —es lo primero que Stiles murmura cuando Derek lo levanta. Los brazos y las piernas de Stiles se aferran de inmediato cuando Derek usa su fuerza de lobo para levantarle como si Stiles no pesara nada.

—No deberías haber estado durmiendo en el suelo, —murmura Derek mientras comienza a caminar por la calle hacia el estacionamiento reservado para los empleados. Stiles frota su mejilla soñolienta contra el hombro revestido de cuero de Derek, todo se siente como un sueño para él.

—No has venido a saludarme y estoy siendo paciente, —responde Stiles, rozando los labios contra la oreja de Derek. Toda su espalda parece temblar al tacto y hace que automáticamente Stiles lo apriete más fuerte .

—Estabas patinando con Lydia, —dice Derek como si eso lo explicara todo. Stiles ni siquiera hubiera ido a patinar si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de donde Derek trabajaba y las posibilidades de encontrarse con él aumentaron.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo, —susurra Stiles en el oído de Derek justo antes de bajar de la acera, empujando a Stiles ligeramente y golpeando sus cabezas.

—¿Algo? —Derek pregunta con indiferencia, como si el calor del cuerpo de Stiles no lo afectará como lo está haciendo a Stiles. Finalmente llegan al camaro de Derek y él lo acuesta suavemente, sosteniéndolo contra el coche mientras pesca sus llaves en su bolsillo. Stiles se despierta un poco más y traga mientras se recuesta contra el frío metal.

—Quería hacerte saber, —Stiles comienza y se frota los ojos bruscamente. —Estoy aquí si alguna vez me necesitas—. Su voz parece ruidosa en las calles tranquilas. Derek abrió la puerta del pasajero y cerró los ojos con Stiles. —Puedes ... quiero que ... Si es necesario, —Stiles exhala por la nariz y sacude la cabeza. —Quiero ser la persona en la que te apoyas, —termina rápidamente. Quería decir mucho más y confesarle todo, pero su mente se siente confusa y no puede pensar con claridad. La vulnerable mirada en la cara de Derek, le dice que eso significa mucho.

—Yo, —Derek se aclara la garganta y abre la puerta para Stiles. —¿Esperaste dos horas y media para decirme eso? —La voz de Derek no es acusadora ni denigrante, sino más bien curiosa y silenciosa.

—Puedo ser paciente, —dice Stiles y luego le da una sonrisa grande y tonta. Derek se ríe suavemente y de repente levanta la mano para frotarle el costado de la cabeza de Stiles juguetonamente.

—Sube y encenderé la calefacción, tus oídos se están congelan—. La sonrisa de Stiles se ensancha hasta el punto en que se siente como un tonto, pero Derek le devuelve la sonrisa y mueve la mano para meterlo dentro del coche. Derek le cierra la puerta antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. El calor pronto engulle a Stiles y él es cálido y feliz y pronto se encuentra volviendo a dormir, con la cara pegada a la ventana.

Stiles se despierta el sábado por la mañana metido cómodamente en la cama sin los zapatos ni los jeans puestos. Sonriendo para sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho, se estira lentamente mientras alcanza su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes.

_Derek H .: Babeaste mi ventana_


	3. Talk Slowly

_“Es un hecho médico que los hombres alfa no pueden procesar palabras demasiado rápido. ¡O eso dice mi esposo, el doctor! A los machos alfa no les gusta tener desbordamiento de información, así que cuando conozcas a tu hombre alfa elegido no hable demasiado rápido ni proporciones demasiada información al principio. ¡Deja un pequeño misterio y asegúrate de no abrir la boca demasiado!"_

 

Este capítulo confunde a Stiles porque sabe que Derek no es un idiota y este capítulo prácticamente dice que todos los hombres alfa son criaturas como Tarzán, golpean sus pechos y no entienden el inglés. También es muy desafiante para alguien con TDAH y Stiles debate en saltarselo por completo, pero cuando se trata de cortejar a Derek, él quiere hacerlo bien. Esta es la razón por la que cuando llama a Derek el domingo por la noche para hablar sobre la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de Isaac, se asegura de que espacie sus palabras un poco más para darle algún tipo un estilo misterioso.

—¿Te sientes bien, Stiles? —Derek pregunta bruscamente.

—Sí. Quiero decir, supongo, —Stiles se marcha. Él espera un momento antes de preguntar: —¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decirte que finalmente estoy viendo la copia de Buffy de Isaac y me tarareaste—. Stiles ha estado tratando de hacer que Derek vea a Buffy desde que se lo dijo hace un año, cuando Derek dijo que siempre cambiaba el canal cuando aparecía en la televisión. —¿Te estoy molestando? —De repente pregunta, con la voz baja y sonando un poco dolorida.

—Por. Supuesto. Que. No, Derek, —responde Stiles y de repente se da cuenta de que parece borracho y le molesta. Él quiere patearse a sí mismo.

—¡¿Estás siendo sarcástico?! —dice Derek, usando la voz que no ha usado con Stiles en meses, no desde que Stiles le preguntó acerca de arreglar la antigua casa de su familia en lugar de gastar dinero en un alquiler.

—¡Nooo! —Stiles comienza a entrar en pánico y agita un brazo, a pesar de que Derek no puede verlo. —¡Estoy muy emocionado de que estés viendo Buffy!

—¿Estás borracho? Tu padre no trabaja esta noche, ¿qué estás haciendo bebiendo? —La voz cerrada se fue y fue reemplazada por su actitud de ‘¿estás bromeando?‘ Stiles normalmente lo encontraría gracioso, pero su padre está abajo trabajando en algunos casos y espera, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

—¿Cómo sabías que papá no trabaja esta noche? —Pregunta Stiles, obviamente tomando a Derek por sorpresa.

—Nunca trabaja los domingos, por eso me sorprendió cuando me llamaste, —murmura Derek, de repente sonando distraído.

—¡A veces te llamó los domingos! —Protesta Stiles, sin saber por qué siente la necesidad de defenderse.

—No cuando tu padre está en casa y, si es así, por lo general es pasada la medianoche y estás medio dormido, —Derek responde incómodo y Stiles se sonríe a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Stiles rueda sobre su cama sintiéndose un poco como un pequeño bopper.

—Bueno, solo me llamas cuando no tienes a nadie más con quien hablar, —responde Derek como si eso fuera cierto. Como si él creyera eso. De repente, la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Stiles.

—Eso no es cierto, —protesta Stiles débilmente. Él sabe que en parte es cierto; Scott suele ser la persona a la que Stiles llama cuando se siente aburrido, pero eso es porque Derek siempre parecía estar tan ocupado ... excepto cuando Stiles lo llama. —Quiero decir, Scott es mi mejor amigo, pero él últimamente ha estado trabajando en su relación con Allison e Isaac es como su pequeño hermano hombre lobo y Lydia no lo tendría conmigo llamándome y despotricando contra ella y... y tú siempre respondes.

—Stiles, —dice Derek en voz baja una vez que Stiles se calla. —Lo sé. Está bien. —Excepto que no está bien para Stiles. —Si no quisiera hablar contigo, entonces no respondería.

—Me gusta hablar contigo, —susurra Stiles, todavía sintiéndose como un amigo horrible. ¿Cómo creía que podría ser un buen novio o lo que sea si Derek se sintiera como su último recurso?

—Escucha, Isaac acaba de llegar a casa y la cena está lista, así que te hablaré más tarde—La voz de Derek es tranquila y relajante, y Stiles desea poder escucharlo hablar un poco más. —O te veré el miércoles en la fiesta.

—Está bien, —Stiles entierra su cara debajo de su almohada.

—Adiós, Stiles.

—Adiós, —Stiles presiona el botón y luego empuja su teléfono lejos de él y fuera de la cama. Se suponía que la llamada telefónica los acercaría, pero en su lugar surgieron más problemas. Los problemas que aparentemente han estado ahí por un tiempo y Stiles no tenían idea de que incluso estaban molestando a Derek. Derek intentó actuar como si no le molestara, pero Stiles sabe que todavía tiene inseguridades de cuando Erica y Boyd lo dejaron y de cuando Peter trató de recuperar su confianza para terminar tratando de cortarlo a la mitad. La única persona que se quedó a su lado desde que lo mordió fue Isaac e incluso él está hablando de dejar el estado para un rescate de animales en Montana. En lugar de calmar esas inseguridades como un buen amigo, acaba de agregar más.

De repente se siente como si un océano se hubiera abierto entre él y Derek. Él quiere ahogarse en él.

****

Al día siguiente, Stiles le envía a Derek una cantidad inusual de mensajes durante las clases, lo que da como resultado que le quiten el teléfono durante un corto tiempo, pero a la hora del almuerzo reanuda tratando de hacer que Derek se sienta incluido en su vida. Derek ha estado respondiendo esporádicamente, pero no a cada mensaje de texto, de lo contrario, el teléfono de Stiles vibraría constantemente. Erica sigue amenazándolo con tener a un desinteresado Boyd destrozando su teléfono si no deja de meter comida en su boca mientras no mira porque aparentemente tener mostaza alrededor de su boca no es apetecible para los demás. Está en un rollo contándole a Derek una historia que sucedió hace una semana en Educación Física y tiene casi cuarenta mensajes cuando Derek responde de repente.

Derek: sé lo que estás haciendo y no tienes que hacerlo.

Stiles traga saliva y casi se atraganta con sus desagradables papas fritas antes de contestar apresuradamente.

Stiles: ¿qué quieres decir?

Derek: estoy de acuerdo con no estar entre tus diez mejores amigos.

Derek: deja de castigarte por nada.

Stiles: ¡LOS TRES MEJORES!

Derek: Eso es amable de tu parte

Derek: No te sientas obligado a incluirme en todo.

Stiles: quiero hacerlo :)

Stiles: y no solo a causa de ser mi alfa;)

Derek no responde. Stiles intenta llamarlo más tarde esa noche cuando su padre prepara la cena; pero Derek no responde.

****

El miércoles por la noche llega con una ráfaga de serpentinas y globos y un silencio de radio de Derek. Solo que es solo por Stiles que Derek ha estado ignorando porque Scott aparece en la casa de Lydia proclamando en voz alta que Derek e Isaac están a sólo treinta minutos de llegar a la entrada. Stiles ha estado trabajando constantemente en emborracharse, gracias al gabinete de alcohol de los padres de Lydia, mientras graba pequeños deseos de cumpleaños por toda la sala de estar. Es la primera fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Isaac, o fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que Lydia ha invitado a todos sus amigos populares a venir y alabar a Isaac por sobrevivir durante dieciocho años. Ella se está asegurando de que no se fuga.

—¡Diez minutos más!, —Le grita Scott al alborotado grupo de al menos cincuenta adolescentes que lo ignoran por completo y continúan caminando hacia la música y moviéndose unos contra otros. Stiles solo reconoce a unos pocos y en lugar de unirse agarra a su botella de Jack y escapa al fondo de la habitación.

El libro le ha fallado por completo. Stiles leyó nuevamente las críticas sobre cómo Mary-Anne pensó: '¡El segundo capítulo es crucial para obtener tu macho alfa! Si te abres y hablas demasiado rápido, perderá interés o desconectará por completo. ¡Mantengan su atención y permanezcan misteriosos, chicas!' Mary-Anne era una idiota. Casi incendió el libro anoche. Debería haberle prendido fuego anoche. ¡Él le prenderá fuego cuando llegue a casa!

—¡Callaos! —grita Lydia a través de la multitud, sorprendiendo a Stiles casi dejando caer la pesada botella de vidrio. —¡Están llegando!

Todo el mundo se queda quieto inmediatamente cuando las luces se atenúan. Pueden escuchar a Isaac decir algo y sonar confundido junto con una voz un poco más profunda que le responde. La puerta se abre lentamente para revelar a Isaac con una pequeña cinturón de cumpleaños (cortesía de Erica) y una pequeña corona de plástico (gracias a Stiles).

—¡SORPRESA! —Todo el mundo grita a la vez mientras libera poppers de fiesta y confeti en el aire. —¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Isaac retrocede sorprendido y ligeramente conmocionado, sus ojos brillan dorados por un momento antes de que Derek le ponga una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Afortunadamente, nadie parece haber estado prestando atención, o simplemente lo atribuyen a un truco de la luz en lugar de que Isaac sea una criatura sobrenatural.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo! —Exclama Scott y prácticamente lo abraza. Stiles aplaude porque realmente está feliz de ver a Isaac tan satisfecho y recibiendo buena atención. El tipo ha pasado por muchas cosas y parece querer agradar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac! —Grita Stiles y levanta su botella en el aire. Los ojos de Isaac y Derek se centran en él. Isaac saluda y sonríe burlonamente mientras Derek le lanza una mirada de ojos estrechos, que es la señal de Stiles para salir de la escena.

Media botella de Jack más tarde y Stiles ha logrado que se relaje en la silla de Lydia hasta dejarla junto a la silla de Lydia sobre el frío suelo de cemento. Él está realmente cómodo sin embargo; tiene la botella entre sus piernas y solo está escuchando un ruido sordo de la fiesta. Pensamientos oscuros se arremolinan en su mente mientras piensa en lo patético que es usar un libro de autoayuda para seducir a su enamorado. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que alguien está caminando hacia él hasta que hay unas botas oscuras en su visión periférica.

—Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así, —murmura Derek mientras presiona la punta de su bota contra el muslo de Stiles. Stiles intenta alejarse, pero acaba agarrando el tobillo de Derek; se siente extrañamente pequeño y delicado en sus manos.

—Tienes que dejar de ignorarme, —Stiles se queja con dureza mientras acerca el tobillo hacia sí mismo, haciendo que Derek haga un pequeño salto para evitar caerse.

—No te he estado ignorando, —protesta Derek, pero se ve y parece culpable. —He tenido muchas cosas en mente.

—¡Obviamente yo no! —Stiles deja bruscamente el tobillo y sonríe cuando Derek casi cae hacia atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Los minutos pasan con Derek parado allí, mirando a Stiles. Se siente incómodo, que es un sentimiento que Stiles nunca antes sintió en presencia de Derek. Claro, se sintió molesto, molesto y desconcertado, pero nunca incómodo y torpe. No puede leer cualquier expresión en los ojos de Derek, sobre todo porque está demasiado oscuro y no sabe si realmente quiere verla. Desea estar sobrio y que Lydia encienda las luces traseras del porche.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?, —Pregunta Derek en voz baja, como si no quisiera perturbar los ruidos a su alrededor. Stiles lo mira con una ceja levantada, a punto de decir algo sarcástico. —¿Cuándo dijiste que yo era tu alfa?

Stiles lanza su cabeza hacia atrás con sorpresa.

—¡Sí!, —Exclama frenéticamente. —¡Porque lo eres! Estoy en tu manada, así que eres mi alfa, ¿no estoy en tu manada? —El pavor cae en su estómago como un peso pesado. —¿No me quieres en tu manada? Sé que estoy un poco descuidado en este momento, —Stiles comienza a sentarse más recto y quita las migas invisibles de su sudadera con capucha. —¡Pero quiero estar en tu manada! ¡Derek, déjame en tu manada! —Él lo deja salir todo en una sola respiración y desearía que no pareciera tan angustiado.

Derek se agacha con las manos sobre los hombros.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado, —susurra Derek y la luz de una ventana muestra la expresión de cariño en su rostro.

—¿Estoy en tu manada? —Susurra Stiles, sonando como un niño perdido.

—Por supuesto.— Derek lo levanta del brazo para sentarse en la silla.

—Bien, —responde Stiles, después de aclararse la garganta para sonar más viril, y trata de parecer despreocupado por cualquier cosa. Su estómago se siente incómodo con el movimiento repentino de ser levantado del suelo. —No me siento bien.

—¿Necesitas que te lle...? —Stiles vomita sobre sus botas.

Pasa el resto de la noche aturdido tratando de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago en varios lugares mientras Derek le frota la espalda y pone una fría toallita contra su frente. Stiles de alguna manera termina en casa en la seguridad de su propia cama mientras le quitan los zapatos. Chilla en voz alta mientras las cálidas manos comienzan a quitarle no solo su sudadera con capucha, sino también su camisa y la camiseta de manga larga debajo de ella, todo de una vez.

—Tienes vómito en la camisa, Stiles, —le dice la voz suave de Derek mientras quita las camisas de la cabeza de Stiles y lo empuja hacia la cama suavemente. —¿Quieres quitarte los pantalones o me necesitas?

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones, —Stiles se ríe mientras gira para meter la cabeza en una almohada. Todo se siente agradable, confuso y cálido, y las manos de Derek han dejado una impresión invisible en su clavícula. Afortunadamente, el buen viejo Jack lo ha incapacitado para demostrar realmente cuánto le gusta que Derek lo desnude, o al menos eso pensó.

Los dedos de Derek tiran de la parte posterior del cinturón de Stiles para hacer que se gire y luego sus nudillos se rozan contra su polla medio dura y Stiles está disparando hacia arriba.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —Se tambalea y empuja contra Derek hasta que se dirige hacia su baño. —¡Me estoy duchando! —Grita Stiles y cierra la puerta, de repente se siente demasiado sobrio.

—¿Necesitas que espere? —Derek pregunta por la puerta. —¿Para asegurarte de que no te desmayes y golpees tu cabeza contra el azulejo?

—Estoy bien.¡ Estoy bien aquí ahora, gracias! ¿Cómo estás? —Stiles se encoge aún más incómodo que Han Solo.

—Voy a traerte un vaso de agua, ¿de acuerdo?, —Le ofrece Derek, sonando preocupado.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Estoy bien ahora. ¡Una ducha fría me aclarará la cabeza muy bien, gracias!—. Stiles se mueve por la cortina de la ducha para sonar como si estuviera ocupado mientras su mente se tambalea por la sensación de los dedos de Derek sobre su piel y luego su posterior enloquecimiento. No puede confesar sus sentimientos a Derek mientras su mente todavía está nublada con una erección incomoda.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando te despiertes mañana, —Derek exige a través de la puerta cuando Stiles comienza a encender el agua al azar.

—Esta bien, lo haré. ¡Adiós! —Stiles agacha su cabeza debajo de la ducha y grita ante agua helada. Se queda posado en el borde de la bañera tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido en su habitación. Después de quince minutos, finalmente sale del baño y mira hacia fuera por su ventana para ver si hay hombres lobo al acecho. Su teléfono se ilumina mostrando tres nuevas alertas de mensajes.

Scott: te vi vomitar en Derek ¡lol!

Lydia: ¡No puedo creer que hayas vomitado en mi casa! Todavía huele a vómito en el baño y en todo el exterior. Pagarás por esto, Stiles.

Erica: Ve a por él, tigre;)

Tristemente, el libro no tiene un capítulo sobre cómo manejar la situación.


	4. Feed His Mind and His Body

_“¡A los hombres alfa les encanta cuando una mujer muestra su lado nutritivo! Asegúrate de refrescar tus habilidades culinarias y romper esas enciclopedias, porque es hora de alimentar a tu futuro cuerpo y mente. Enséñele algo que él no sabe sobre un tema que ama, o busque algunos refrigerios deliciosos pero sanos para demostrarle que tu eres sinónimo de negocios. ¡A por él divas!”_

 

El día siguiente en el colegio es terrible gracias a su resaca y el Sr. Harris le quita las gafas de sol de la cara. Todavía se siente un poco mortificado por sus acciones de la noche anterior y, por supuesto, nadie le permite olvidarlo. Lydia le da una charla firme y lo hace pasar después del colegio para limpiar su baño y poder lavar sus muebles de jardín. Erica solo sigue sonriendo y guiñando un ojo hacia él a pesar de que Boyd lo mira malhumorado y pone los ojos en blanco. Scott lo da una palmadita en la espalda y lo empuja, llamándolo ‘El Hombre’.

Durante el almuerzo hacen planes para una comida al aire libre en el apartamento de Derek e Isaac el sábado, que es el momento perfecto para comenzar a alimentar el cuerpo de Derek. El único problema es que Stiles no puede cocinar. U hornear. O hacer cualquier cosa que no tenga instrucciones en la caja. Si pudiera hacer una barbacoa sin incendiar nada, este capítulo sería pan comido. Él se ofrece como voluntario para estar a cargo de la parrilla, pero Boyd inmediatamente lo corta e Isaac le dice que solo traiga el postre. Él puede trabajar totalmente con el postre.

La alimentación de la parte de la mente de Derek es un poco más complicada. Él ya le cuenta hechos al azar sobre el colegio, por ejemplo, cómo su profesora de inglés está pasando por un complicado divorcio y tiene que dejar la sala para llorar cada vez que hablan de sonetos de amor. O cuánto le duele cuando Scott le golpea con una goma elástica en el oído. O cómo Lydia puede hacerte sentir extremadamente estúpido y extremadamente inteligente en la misma oración. Stiles necesita contarle hechos sobre cosas que ama, que es la parte difícil.

Stiles sabe que Derek se encuentra actualmente en medio de la segunda temporada de Buffy, pero su programa favorito es Juego de Tronos, su libro favorito es The Giving Tree, y su banda favorita son los Foo Fighters. Realmente no puede darle datos interesantes sobre esas cosas, porque como llegó a conocer a Derek, aprendió que una vez que a Derek le gusta algo, investiga todo sobre cualquier tema que sea. Puede sentarse y escuchar a Derek recitar The Giving Tree de memoria o explicar toda la trama de Juego de Tronos o todas las bandas en las que Dave Grohl ha estado. Necesita encontrar algo en lo que Derek se interese, pero que aún no ha tenido el momento de realmente explorar. Su mente se dirige inmediatamente a los lobos.

Stiles sabe que Derek tiene un punto débil con los lobos; lo ha visto mirar un documental sobre ellos una vez antes y realmente le dijo gracias a Isaac en la última Navidad cuando le regaló un gran libro sobre ellos. Derek nunca ha revelado información sobre ellos como lo hace cuando se le pregunta sobre sus otros intereses, por lo que Stiles cree que esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para alimentar la mente de Derek. Cuando llega a casa después del colegio, comienza a buscar en Google datos sobre el lobo.

Stiles: la palabra japonesa para lobo significa gran dios

Derek: ¿Oh?

Stiles: los lobos pueden nadar distancias de hasta 8 millas con la ayuda de pequeñas redes entre los dedos de los pies

Stiles: ¿tienes los dedos palmeados?

Stiles: eso realmente te hubiera ayudado cuando CASI TE AHOGAS EN UNA PISCINA

Derek: tengo los dedos normales.

Stiles: apuesto a que son muy lindos

Stiles: un lobo hambriento puede comer 20 libras de carne en una sola comida, lo que equivale a un humano que come 100 hamburguesas

Stiles: ¿cómo conservas tu figura?

Derek: ¿No como 20 libras de carne?

Stiles: los lobos que se aparean suelen permanecer juntos para toda la vida

Derek: Lo sé.

Stiles: los lobos responderán a los aullidos humanos

Derek: ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo sobre los lobos?

Stiles: solo uso mi plan de mensajes de texto ilimitados para educarte sobre los lobos :)

Derek: Son casi las dos de la mañana. Vete a dormir.

Stiles: ¿está lleno tu cerebro?

Derek: ¿Qué significa eso?

Stiles: ¡estoy alimentando tu cerebro!

Derek: Lindo.

Stiles: ¡¡¿de verdad ?!

Derek: buenas noches.

Stiles:: noche P

****

El día de la barbacoa llega y Stiles pasa la mayor parte del día buscando desesperadamente en Internet recetas de postres fáciles que atraigan a Derek. Derek se parece mucho a él en lo que respecta al postre: a ambos les encanta el chocolate y la mantequilla de maní. La receta de brownies de mantequilla de maní parece bastante fácil y Stiles tiene todos los ingredientes. Lleva una hora meter la maldita cosa en el horno y luego caminar cuarenta minutos alrededor de la planta baja esperando a que se haga y de alguna manera todavía termina quemada por los bordes y demasiado pegajosa en el medio. Sin embargo, ahora se ha quedado sin tiempo, por lo que lo envuelve en papel de aluminio y salta en su jeep para dirigirse al apartamento de Derek e Isaac.

Todo el mundo ya está allí cuando Stiles llega y hay música en silencio, así como un delicioso olor a miel dulce procedente del patio trasero. Él entra sin molestarse en llamar e interrumpe a Boyd y Erica besándose contra la nevera.

—¡Traje brownies!, —Exclama Stiles y levanta la bandeja. Ambos se detienen y lo miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Son comestibles?, —Pregunta Boyd mientras se limpia el lápiz labial de la boca.

—¿Vamos a tener intoxicación alimentaria? —Erica levanta una ceja mientras acaricia la mandíbula de Boyd.

—¡Bueno, sois hombres lobo! Sanareis, —Stiles hace pucheros y los deja solos en la cocina; llevando sus brownies al porche trasero donde Derek está atendiendo la parrilla con las mangas del henley enrolladas y un delantal atado a su alrededor. Scott e Isaac están practicando lacrosse en el patio trasero mientras Derek los mira pasar la pelota de un lado a otro. —Traje brownies, —anuncia Stiles y se los muestra a Derek.

—¿Brownies?! —Scott grita y viene corriendo hacia ellos. —¿S te quemaron los lados?, —Pregunta mientras sus dedos se acercan a la bandeja. Stiles los aparta un poco bruscamente.

—¡No tendrás ninguno! —Stiles regaña y vuelve a colocar el papel de aluminio sobre ellos.

—¡No estamos comiendo aquí afuera!, —Exclama Lydia mientras viene caminando desde donde estaba con Allison junto al pequeño estanque.—Hace mucho frío y no confío en tus muebles de patio.

—No es eso...— Isaac comienza a discutir y Lydia le lanza una mirada oscura.

—Ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa, Isaac.— Ella lo arrastra a la casa. Allison y Scott los siguen dentro mientras murmuran algo sobre preparar el puré de patatas, dejando a Stiles y Derek a solas.

—Puedes ponerlos a la cocina, —le ofrece Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la bandeja de brownies que Stiles todavía tiene en la mano.

—No quiero que tengan ninguno, —responde Stiles amargamente, recordando la vez que hizo galletas para Acción de Gracias el año pasado y todos fingieron vomitar. Puede haber sido una horrible idea intentar hornear para Derek.

—¿Vas a comertelos todos?, —Pregunta Derek, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Puedes tener alguno—. Stiles sonríe y los muestra de nuevo. —Son de mantequilla de maní y chocolate, —presume.

—Me encanta esa combinación—. Derek soltó una carcajada y comenzó a sacar la carne de la parrilla para colocarla en un plato grande.

—Lo sé—. Stiles se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Tomaré algunos después de la cena, —dice Derek en voz baja. —¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar un plato? —Stiles asiente y entran a una sala de estar extrañamente silenciosa. El sofá fue empujado hacia atrás y una gran mesa plegable está colocada en el medio. Los únicos dos asientos vacíos que quedan están uno al lado del otro y colocados un poco demasiado cerca, lo que dificulta comer o servir la comida sin golpear los codos.

Después de que todos estén llenos, todos se arrastran afuera para ver la lluvia de meteoritos que Isaac prometió sería increíble. Sacan sábanas del armario (que Isaac promete volver a lavarlas antes de devolverlas) y las extienden a lo largo del patio trasero inclinado que está ligeramente mojado por el rocío. Ya se han emparejado para cuando Stiles encuentra un cuchillo para sus brownies. Boyd y Erica están a un lado en las sombras, Allison y Scott están fingiendo no estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro en su sábana junto al estanque, y Lydia pasa los dedos por el cabello de Isaac frente a ellos. Derek está abrazando sus rodillas en su propia manta gigante del porche con las luces apagadas.Stiles se tira hacia abajo como si estuviera destinado y coloca los brownies en la manta entre ellos.

—¿Estás listo para esto?, —Pregunta Stiles juguetonamente mientras saca el papel de aluminio, hace una bola y se la tira a Isaac, quien aparentemente está profundamente dormido con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Lydia.

—¿El temido brownie Stilinski? —Derek ríe en voz baja, pero se queda callado ante la mirada herida de Stiles. —No puede ser tan malo como lo hicieron sonar.

—¡Por supuesto que no son tan malos! Mantequilla de maní y chocolate, tio, —Stiles le informa mientras corta una pieza bastante grande y se la entrega a Derek antes de cortarse una más pequeña. Están arenosos y poco hechos por el centro, pero si te mantienes alejado del centro y de los bordes quemados, no están tan mal.

—Bien, —murmura Derek dándole un bocado. Stiles prácticamente se ilumina al elogio.

—¿Sabes que las manadas de lobos se meten en sangrientas batallas por los aullidos?! —Stiles pregunta de repente, queriendo mostrar su lado ‘protector’.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Erica pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que Isaac se sobresaltarte.

—A algunos miembros no se les permite aullar y si intentan unirse, todos se juntan, —responde Stiles un poco más fuerte para que Lydia y su oído humana puedan escuchar, ya que ella se volvió hacia él para obtener la respuesta.

—¿Aullamos juntos en la luna? —Pregunta Lydia mientras mira a Derek. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca aullamos juntos, —Isaac responde por él, sonando como un niño abandonado.

—¡Deberíamos aullar totalmente juntos! —Scott grita mientras él y Allison acercan su manta al resto de la manada.

—Tenemos vecinos, —les informa Derek con los brazos cruzados, pero el chocolate en sus labios le quita su actitud de ‘Soy El Alfa’.

—Podríamos ir al bosque, —señala Boyd amablemente.

—No hay lobos en California, —Derek argumenta que ese es el final de la discusión.

—¡Esta noche! —Erica grita y tira de Boyd para que se levante. —¡Vamonos!

—¡Espera! —Derek intenta protestar, pero todos ya están corriendo hacia el denso bosque. Stiles se demora un poco, sonriendo a Derek, antes de seguir al resto de ellos.

—¡Aaahooooo! —El primer aullido de Scott es fuerte y rebota en los árboles a su alrededor, seguido por uno bajo y silencioso de Isaac.

—¡AHO! —Grita Stiles, riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Aahhrrrooooooooooo! —El aullido detrás de ellos es más fuerte e incluso Stiles puede decir que es de un Alfa. Su alfa. La luna brilla en un claro en el bosque, mostrando la mirada de alegría de Erica mientras todos dejan escapar un coro de aullidos que responden. Incluso Allison se une, medio aullando y medio riendo tontamente con Lydia, quien todavía se ve majestuosa mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡AHO! ¡AHOO! ¡AAAHOOO! —Stiles grita a las estrellas que caen, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Derek está entrando en el claro. Él está más que feliz. Se ve orgulloso y sus ojos brillan con esperanza. Stiles no puede evitarlo mientras camina junto a Derek y lo rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo suelto; El brazo de Derek lo rodea inmediatamente para descansar sobre su espalda baja. Ambos gritan juntos hasta que están roncos y es pasada la medianoche.

****

Stiles deja los brownies atrás porque aparentemente Derek realmente los ama. Al principio pensó que solo estaba siendo amable, pero luego sorprendió a Derek comiéndoselos mientras que nadie más estaba cerca, así que debe haberlos disfrutado realmente. Pasa por la comisaría del sheriff de camino a casa para llevar a su padre una ensalada de McDonalds (el único lugar aún abierto). Se sienta y mira a su padre comer y hablan del colegio y los planes para la universidad hasta que su padre lo obliga a irse a casa y acostarse.

Después de que Stiles se ducha y se pone un pijama limpio, se acerca y abre la ventana a mitad de camino. Toma una respiración profunda del aire de la noche y luego aúlla silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Él espera unos minutos, sin esperar oír nada, hasta que el fuerte rugido del aullido de Derek le responde. Él se va a dormir con una sonrisa.


	5. Be Confident

_“Damas, es importante recordar que todos los hombres, y especialmente los hombres alfa, aman a una mujer segura de sí misma. Una mujer con garbo y un aire de sentirse segura de sí misma siempre atraerá los ojos de un hombre alfa. ¡No tengas miedo de dejar salir a tu diva interior y audaz! Sé intrépida y buena suerte, chicas!”_

 

Stiles ni siquiera sabe cómo comenzar a tener confianza y el libro simplemente repite que —¡use vestidos ajustados y lápiz labial brillante y sea audaz! —Sea lo que sea ser valiente, está bastante seguro de que no significa usar capas sobre capas de ropa para ocultar la falta de músculos o enrojecer cuando alguien le presta demasiada atención. No puede evitar que sus mejillas se tornen de un rojo intenso cuando alguien lo mira demasiado tiempo.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que este es el punto en el que su plan llegará a su fin, porque ¿cómo se supone que solo se puede confiar y Alpha atrae solo por leer un libro? Así que deja de enviarle a Derek pequeños hechos de lobo y sus llamadas telefónicas son raras. Han pasado dos semanas desde su barbacoa y Stiles necesita aceptar el hecho de que no es tan atractivo y que no hay forma de que pueda seducir a nadie, mucho menos a Derek.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Lydia, sobresaltándolo de sus pensamientos y llevándolo de vuelta al ruidoso comedor. Toda la mesa lo está mirando con preocupación. Él se pellizca cuando siente que su cara comienza a calentarse.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Se frota el cabello, evitando torpemente su mirada. Realmente no recuerda haber pasado por la fila del almuerzo o sentarse al lado de Scott en la mesa; últimamente su cabeza no ha estado funcionando correctamente.

—Acabamos de hacerle la misma pregunta dos veces, —Lydia le informa con un rápido rodamiento de ojos. —Lo siento, obviamente te estamos aburriendo.

—¡Estaba pensando en alguien, cosa! Estaba pensando en algunas cosas, —Stiles tartamudea antes de cavar en su pasta de plástico con un tenedor igualmente de plástico.

—¿Estabas pensando? Qué conmoción: ¡Ouch, Scott! ¡Te mataré! —Erica grita y arroja su caja de leche vacía a la cabeza de Scott. —¡No me vuelvas a patear!

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Scott le pregunta en voz baja, ignorando las amenazas de Erica. —¿En quién estabas pensando? —Stiles sacude la cabeza, no queriendo responder esa pregunta en una habitación llena de detectores de mentiras. —Vamos, Stiles. Has estado raro actuando en los últimos días.

—No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, Scott, —grita Stiles, ignorando la manera en que toda la mesa los mira y escucha.

—¿Después del colegio? ¿Hablaremos antes de dirigirnos a la reunión de la manada? —Scott pregunta, suplicando con sus pequeños ojos de cachorro con los que Stiles nunca podría negarse.

—Sí, claro, —dice Stiles solo para sacarlo de su caso. Él ama a Scott como a un hermano, pero no quiere hablar sobre Derek con él. Sin embargo, Scott no se da cuenta de su pequeña mentira y le mira.

—Tendremos un fin de semana, ¡solo tú y yo! —Scott declara lanzando un brazo flojo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles.

—¡Eso significa que tengo a Isaac! —Lydia aplaude en voz alta. —He querido probar y usar una plancha en el pelo para ver cómo te verías.

—¡Dios mío, ponle pelo Bieber! —Erica se ríe mientras agita los cabellos de Isaac; él se ve físicamente dolido.

****

Es después del entrenamiento de lacrosse cuando Scott finalmente acorrala a Stiles en el vestuario. Stiles se había estado arrastrando esperando que no hubiera tiempo para que Scott preguntará dónde se encontraba Stiles durante las últimas semanas. No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Vas a decírmelo ahora o qué? —Scott exige mientras golpea contra su casillero al lado de Stiles.

—¿O qué? —Intenta Stiles mientras se pone una camisa limpia. Él cierra la puerta de su taquilla y recoge su bolsa.

—¡Ay, vamos! Solías contarme todo y ahora te vuelves todo tranquilo y triste como solías hacerlo cada vez que veías a Lydia con Jackson, —tejones Scott, siguiéndolo fuera del vestuario. Es algo bueno que mencionara a Jackson cuando Lydia no estaba presente porque desde que Jackson y su familia se mudaron a la costa este, su nombre ha estado fuera de los límites. Dos años y Lydia todavía pelea con él por teléfono, pero cualquiera puede decir que todavía se preocupa por él y su bienestar con su nuevo manada. —Pero parece ser peor esta vez, porque no me has dicho de quién estás enamorado.

—¡No estoy enamorado de él!, —Grita Stiles sin pensar. Tampoco es una mentira, no es un simple enamoramiento. Los primeros meses de conocer a Derek, él estaba enamorado de él, un tipo de enamoramiento al borde del que estás asustando, pero quiero besarte, pero luego Derek bajó la guardia después de que la manada Alfa se fuera y Peter murió (otra vez) y se ríe y sonríe, y algunas veces usa gafas de aspecto tonto. ¡A Derek le gusta The Giving Tree! ¿Cómo pudo haber quedado en un simple enamoramiento?

—¿Él?, —Pregunta Scott, levantando ambas cejas ridículamente. Stiles traga saliva. No hay forma de que Scott lo deje ir. —Puedes hablar conmigo.

—Es solo que… —Stiles resopla y se acerca la mochila al hombro. —Hay un tipo y él, —dice sin saber cómo explicarlo todo sin decir el nombre de Derek.

—¿Está siendo cruel contigo? —Scott pregunta seriamente con sus ojos brillantes.

—¡No! ¡Abajo, Perro! —Stiles lo golpea en el hombro con su bolso. —¡Estoy fuera de su alcance y apesta!

—¡¿Te lo dijo?! —Scott se ve absolutamente sorprendido. —¡No te mereces eso, Stiles! —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, antes de caminar hacia el estacionamiento. —Lo digo en serio. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco mejor que nadie y no estás fuera de su alcance!

—Solo sube al coche, —exige Stiles mientras se sube a su jeep. —Hablaremos de esto después de la reunión.

—¿Por qué siempre te haces esto a ti mismo, hombre?, —Pregunta Scott con expresión preocupada. —¿No crees que a la gente le gustas? Eres una mercancía valiosa —. Stiles sabe lo que Scott está tratando de decir, por lo que lo golpea en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes parar ahora, —responde Stiles con resignación. —Sé que algún día mi príncipe o princesa vendrá.

—¡Exactamente! —Scott está de acuerdo en voz alta con su gran sonrisa feliz. —¿Pero quién es él? —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y rápidamente pisa el acelerador. Scott intenta continuar la conversación una vez que están en el camino, pero gracias al nuevo sistema de radio que su padre instaló para su décimo octavo cumpleaños, no puede escucharlo.

****

—¿Es alguien que conocemos? —Scott pregunta mientras caminan hacia el apartamento de Derek e Isaac, forzando a Stiles a detenerse y empujarlo hacia atrás desde la puerta.

—¿Puedes parar ahora? No quiero que el resto lo sepa, —sisea Stiles. Está aterrorizado de que todos los lobos lo sepan y solo saber que Scott está prácticamente enterado de su secreto está causando que Stiles se ponga nervioso y sudoroso.

—Nadie más está aquí, —Scott se quita el brazo de Stiles y su preocupación por encogerse de hombros. —¿Lo conozco?, —Continúa preguntando mientras se acercan a la puerta. —¡Solo diga sí o no y luego me detendré!

—¡¿Por qué te importa?! —Stiles no chilla, pero se le acerca. No quiere hablar de lo que siente por Derek en el apartamento de Derek; es ridículo, pero se siente como si los cojines del sofá o su sillón lo delataran. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora! Stiles no está listo para el rechazo y las miradas de compasión que la manada le dará cuando lo sepan.

—¿Es Boyd? —La pregunta de Scott se encuentra con una burla mientras abre la puerta con la llave escondida debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida. —¿Isaac?, —Pregunta Scott con una mirada preocupada.

—¡No! —Stiles lanza una mirada de disgusto hacia Scott mientras va a buscar una botella de agua de la nevera. No es que Isaac sea poco atractivo o asqueroso, pero Isaac es básicamente el hermano pequeño de la manada (a pesar de tener la misma edad). Isaac es muy dulce y tierno. ¡Él no quiere tener sexo con Isaac!

—¿Derek? —Scott pregunta en voz baja como si ya supiera la respuesta. Stiles se inclina para hurgar en busca de agua cuando se queda quieto y se levanta lentamente para mirar a Scott a los ojos. —Conozco esa mirada. ¡Conozco esa mirada desde que teníamos siete años y te atraparon haciendo algo que no se suponía que debías hacer! —Stiles se frota los ojos bruscamente, sin creer que esto esté sucediendo aquí y ahora. —¿Te gusta Derek?

—Escucha, —Stiles levanta una mano para evitar que Scott interrumpa mientras intenta reunir rápidamente sus pensamientos. —Creo que soy un tipo muy bien ajustado, teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda que hemos pasado y tuvimos que aguantar todas nuestras vidas. Entonces, ¿Importa? —Stiles traga saliva, sintiendo que ha estado hablando durante horas. —¿Importa de quién me enamore a lo largo de los años?¿Importa que quisiera ser feliz y hacer feliz a otra persona por una vez? Yo solo... Hemos llegado tan lejos para estar donde estamos con el grupo que tenemos y no puedo evitarlo, tio. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero sí, amo al chico. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Amor? —Scott sonríe a sabiendas. —Te pregunté si te gustaba.

—¿Eso es todo lo que oíste?, —Pregunta Stiles enojado antes de beber de su botella de agua. Él no se siente tan mal ahora que lo ha sacado todo de su pecho. Se siente más ligero sabiendo que Scott lo sabe y no se burla de él por su ridículo interés amoroso.

—Acaban de llegar, —informa Scott mientras abre la puerta de entrada.

—¿Quién? —Stiles mira por la ventana de la cocina, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón prestando atención a otra cosa.

—Isaac, Erica y Lydia, —responde Scott sonando sospechosamente culpable.

—¿Dónde están todos los demás?, —Pregunta Stiles, haciendo un balance del contenido del congelador para ver qué puede calentar para la reunión.

—Boyd está ayudando a su abuela por un tiempo y Allison tiene algo planeado con su padre. Han estado tratando de pasar más tiempo juntos antes de ir a la universidad, —insiste Scott. —Voy a extrañarla también, quiero decir. Ella va al otro lado del país, pero hablaremos y tenemos Skype y si no funciona, entonces no funciona.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —Stiles le lanza una mirada escéptica, después de haber sido el mejor amigo de su vida cuando Scott evita un tema deliberadamente. Su visión parece reducirse y todo se cierra cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que hay alguien corriendo la ducha en el apartamento.

—¡Uh, nada! Solo que Derek debería estar saliendo de la ducha ahora, —Scott responde apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada para ayudar con las bolsas de comestibles que Isaac está sacando del maletero del coche. El corazón de Stiles se detiene. Empieza. Y luego se rompe en su pecho. El agua se apaga abruptamente. Él se siente traicionado.

—¡Tengo que irme!—. Stiles llama a quien esté escuchando y comienza a correr hacia la puerta, luchar o huir pateando. Todavía no está preparado para el enfrentamiento.

—Quédate a cenar, —dice Derek con urgencia detrás de él. Stiles se da vuelta rápidamente y lo atrapa saliendo del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el cuerpo aún mojado y brillando por la ducha. Los ojos de Stiles se clavan en el cabello de Derek pegado a su frente para evitar mirar a otro lado. —Después tenemos que hablar.

—¿Después? —Gimotea Stiles mientras se resiste al impulso simultáneamente de alborotar el cabello mojado de Derek y huir del edificio.Siente que su corazón es lo más ruidoso en la habitación, martilleando rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Él quiere que Derek presione el tema y que ellos finalmente se den cuenta de dónde están parados después de todos estos pequeños momentos que han compartido, y han estado compartiendo, en los últimos años. Se podría ver como una amistad cercana, excepto por el hecho de que Stiles nunca se sintió así con Scott o Danny. O bien Derek le dirá gracias pero no, gracias, o sucederá algo más... algo más. Ambos resultados aterrorizan a Stiles.

—Quédate después de que todos se vayan, —Derek dice por encima de su hombro, un hombro que Stiles luego mira hasta que Derek cierra la puerta de su habitación con un suave clic.

—¡Stiles!, —Grita Erica mientras la manada entra en el pequeño departamento. —¡Finalmente, has venido a llevar el resto de tus brownies a casa! —Lleva seis bolsas de supermercado en cada puño y actúa como si no pesaran nada.

—¿A Derek no le gustaron? —Pregunta Stiles, sorprendido. Honestamente pensó que no eran nada especial, pero la forma en que Derek se los comió esa noche lo hizo pensar lo contrario.

—No se comerá el último y no me deja tirarlo porque Stiles los hizo, —Erica susurra. —El otro día tenía ganas de algo de chocolate gracias a la regla y te puedes creer que mi alfa no me dejo tocar alguno y cuidar de su pequeña beta.

—¿Te acabas de llamar a ti misma una pequeña beta?, —Pregunta incrédulo Isaac, con la boca llena de algo masticable, haciendo que sus mejillas se hinchen como una ardilla mientras entra a la cocina con más bolsas.

—Soy una pequeña flor delicada, —gruñe Erica dándole una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isaac, haciendo que escupiera caramelos en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Isaac, ¿en qué bolsa pusiste la caja de la carne? —Lydia lo interrumpe y le dice algo de lo que luego se arrepintió.

—¿Carne? —Pregunta Isaac nerviosamente. —¿Tenemos carne?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Erica arroja una botella de zumo en el refrigerador y luego sale de la cocina, saliendo furiosa hacia la habitación de Derek.

—¡Te dije que tomaras la carne picada, Isaac! ¿Cómo se supone que haremos hamburguesas si no tenemos carne? Lydia comienza a descargar las bolsas de la compra un poco violentamente.

—Déjame hacer eso, —sugiere Stiles rápidamente y saca la botella de ketchup del puño de Lydia antes de golpearla en el mostrador.

—¡No es mi culpa que no lo hayas verificado! —Isaac intenta defenderse mientras se aleja de la cocina. Stiles puede escuchar la voz de Erica desde el interior de la habitación de Derek.

—¡Déjame vestirme! —Gruñe la voz amortiguada de Derek.

—¿¡Por qué tendríamos que verificarlo dos veces?! —Erica grita, regresando a la cocina con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

—Chicos, es solo una ...— Scott trata de defender valientemente a su amigo, ojos de cachorro de perro en pleno efecto.

—¡Cállate, Scott! —Gritan Lydia y Erica al unísono, cortándolo exitosamente.

—¿Me distraje? —Isaac gime mientras muestra su bolsa de caramelo envuelto y levanta un poco el cuello hacia Erica en señal de sumisión.

—¿¡Distraído?! —Erica grita, quitándole su bolsa de dulces y dejándolo con el corazón roto.

—¡Deja a Isaac en paz! —Derek ordena desde la puerta de entrada, tirando de su apretada camiseta blanca más abajo sobre su abdomen; Los ojos de Stiles siguen el movimiento ávidamente. Tiene que apartar los ojos y pensar en un Finstock desnudo para evitar admitir olores de excitación indeseados. —Devuélvele su dulce, —exige, haciendo caso omiso de que Erica le da un pisotón y la expresión de satisfacción de Isaac en su rostro. —Ordenaré una pizza si vosotros tres dejan de gritar.

—¡Haré pudín! —Sugiere Isaac con una sonrisa, tomando una caja de pudín de chocolate instantáneo.

—Te dije que ya tienes tres cajas...

—Erica, vendrás conmigo a recoger la pizza, —la interrumpe Derek mientras se pone la chaqueta. De repente, el apartamento se queda en silencio mientras Erica hace pucheros, Lydia continúa colocando los víveres de una manera más tranquila, e Isaac y Scott comparten su bolsa de caramelos.

—El SPM es bastante malo, ¿eh?, —Pregunta Scott, tratando de romper la tensión.

—¡Scott! —Los cinco gritan con irritación.

****

A pesar del extraño comienzo rocoso de la noche, después de que el resto de la manada regresará al apartamento de Derek, con cuatro cajas de pizza, todo se arregla muy bien. Todo, excepto Stiles, por supuesto, que parece que no se puede sentar aún más de lo normal. No puede decir si esta charla que tendrá con Derek después de que todos se vayan será una buena o mala, especialmente porque Derek no está actuando de manera diferente hacia él. Él tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de simplemente salir por la puerta principal mientras todos se distraen peleando por la pizza o por qué película que van a ver. Hay muchas más peleas en esta reunión de manada que en cualquier otra reunión, lo que le preocupa un poco. Se pregunta si esta será la última reunión de la manada en la que será bienvenido y luego se libra rápidamente de esa línea de pensamiento. Si Derek no lo quería allí más, entonces él no estaría allí, y Scott ciertamente lucharía por él. Isaac ni siquiera dudaría en defender a Stiles, así como a Lydia y Erica (quien no permitirían que echen a su persona favorita).Stiles también siente que él y Boyd comparten la misma incredulidad ante todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y que a menudo son las únicas dos personas que no están actuando de forma ridícula y que Boyd no querría quedarse estancado sin otro miembro sensato. No, esta es su manada.

Scott sigue enviándole sonrisas tranquilizadoras a lo largo de su copia pirateada de El Hobbit, que Stiles regresa con una mirada fulminante. Él sabe que Scott no quiso que su conversación se dirigiera hacia Stiles confesando su amor por su Alfa, pero no puede evitar sentirse levemente traicionado. Scott le da la mayor porción de pizza de piña y le ofrece su último palito de pan. Stiles acepta la oferta de paz con un asentimiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura esta película?, —Pregunta Erica justo cuando los trolls se convierten en piedra. Lydia e Isaac están prácticamente pegados a la pantalla, susurrándose el uno al otro sobre las diferencias en el libro.

—Solo dos horas más, —responde Isaac lúgubremente, agarrando su almohada mientras Erica gime.

—¿Qué tal si nos detenemos ahora y lo terminamos la próxima vez?, —Sugiere Derek sin hacer que parezca una sugerencia. El corazón de Stiles comienza a latir en su pecho. Esperaba otras dos horas más para poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Erica lo mira sospechosamente.

—Derek, —se queja Isaac. —¡Por favor, he querido verla desde siempre!

—Entonces puedes ir a verla al cine—. Derek enciende la luz, haciendo que Lydia resople. La nueva fuente de luz muestra la expresión pellizcada de Derek que indica que está nervioso por algo o por dolor. Isaac murmura algo acerca de que el Cine de Beacon es asqueroso y repugnante, pero Stiles no está prestando atención. Él está viendo a Derek realmente inquieto.

—¿Estás herido? —Pregunta Stiles sin pensar, haciendo que Derek lo mire confundido.

—¡Vamos, Isaac! —Erica se levanta de repente, apartando la cabeza de Boyd de su regazo. —Puedes verla en mi casa—. Ella sonríe y extiende su mano.

—¿Qué? —Isaac prácticamente se encoge, mirando a Derek en busca de ayuda.

—Puedes contarme todo sobre tu erección de Tolkien en el camino de regreso, será, —Erica hace una pausa para tragar bruscamente.—divertido.

—Entonces yo también voy, —anuncia Lydia, poniéndose rápidamente en pie. —Todavía no me has devuelto mis jeans—. Erica se encoge de hombros y tira de Isaac bruscamente por el cuello, ya tirando de él hacia la puerta.

—¡Isaac se quedará a pasar la noche! —le grita Erica mientras abre la puerta de entrada, tirando de un confundido y preocupado Isaac detrás de ella con Lydia pisándole los talones.

—Bueno, eso fue raro, —refunfuña Boyd mientras se cae del sofá y cae de pie. Él saluda a Stiles y sigue a su novia afuera.

—¡Scott, vete a casa!, —Grita Erica desde afuera.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Scott pregunta débilmente y luego tanto su oído como el de Derek hacen esa extraña contracción que sucede cada vez que están escuchando algo. Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se ponen rojas y él descansa su cabeza en sus manos. Los ojos de Scott se abren.—Correcto. Bueno, te veré mañana, amigo, —dice un poco demasiado fuerte y rápidamente se pone de pie. —Llámame mañana cuando llegues a casa o cuando te despiertes, ¿verdad? Sí. ¡Adiós!

Stiles traga saliva.

—¿Qué fue eso?, —Pregunta nerviosamente, con el pulso martilleándole en la frente. Derek se encoge de hombros débilmente, evitando su mirada. —¿Está bien Erica? Nunca la había visto ir tras Isaac como lo hizo antes y...

—Está embarazada, —bromea Derek, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no tuviera intención de anunciarlo.

—Whoa, —Stiles exhala y se acomoda en el sofá, con las rodillas apuntando a Derek junto a él. No esperaba que la manada creciera tan pronto, y especialmente no con un embarazo. Pensó por un tiempo que podría suceder con Scott y Allison, pero luego se separaron y Allison decidió ser célibe hasta después de la universidad. Está preocupado y asustado por Erica, pero está emocionado de que un pequeño bebé se acerque. Él siempre quiso un hermano o hermana menor. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoce?

—Alrededor de una semana. Nadie más lo sabe todavía —. Derek apaga la televisión, dejando la pequeña lámpara de la mesa auxiliar como la única fuente de luz en el apartamente. Se siente íntimo con solo él y Derek en el pequeño sofá sin nadie más. —Ni siquiera Boyd.

—¿Solo tú y yo?, —Pregunta Stiles, tratando de calmarse. Han estado solos muchas veces antes y han hablado en lugares más oscuros que este, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora y él puede sentirlo en el aire entre ellos. Él no cree que Derek va a responder al principio y está pensando en otra cosa que decir cuando se da cuenta de que Derek lo mira extrañamente.

—Sí, solo tú y yo, —casi susurra Derek, con los ojos recorriendo toda su cara. Stiles está a punto de decir algo gracioso para romper la tensión cuando Derek coloca su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, movimientos lentos pero seguros. Sus músculos están en exhibición en su camiseta blanca sin mangas, el brazo que cierra el espacio entre ellos, casi tocando el hombro de Stiles.

—Y Erica, —responde Stiles con voz ronca, los ojos cerrados con Derek para tratar de prestar atención a la conversación que se supone que deben tener. Él piensa por un momento tal vez esto es lo que Derek quería hablar en lugar de la confesión de Stiles que escuchó anteriormente con Scott. ¿Tal vez Derek no estaba prestando atención?

—Por supuesto, —murmuró Derek con una sonrisa lenta extendiéndose por su rostro. Stiles se queda boquiabierto por unos segundos, lo que siempre sucede cada vez que Derek le da una de sus sonrisas reales, y solo vuelve a sí mismo cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo los dedos de Derek estirándose y rozando su hombro enviando una sacudida a través de su cuerpo. Se para directamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Buena conversación, —Stiles grita e intenta caminar, pero Derek lo agarra por las caderas para evitar que se vaya. La mano derecha de Derek está en su cadera izquierda y su mano izquierda en su cadera derecha y Stiles no puede respirar.

—Stiles, —dice Derek como si su nombre no significará callarte o deja de hablar o por qué todavía estás aquí. Stiles comete el error de mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con los ojos de Derek. —Deja de correr, ¿vale?

—¿Me quieres? —Pregunta Stiles, sabiendo la respuesta debido a esa mirada suave y vulnerable en los ojos de Derek. Derek se pone de pie y los junta, el uno contra el otro, sin espacios entre sus cuerpos como debería ser siempre.

—Un poco, —bromea Derek y Stiles quiere reír y sonreír. No puede evitar la sonrisa que cruza su cara y la entierra entre el hombro y el cuello de Derek. Derek levanta sus manos para envolver su cintura y acercarlo en un abrazo.

—He estado tratando de seducirte, —Stiles confiesa en el hombro de Derek. Su bufido de risa atraviesa la oreja de Stiles. —Funcionó totalmente.

—Podrías haber expresado tu intención, —dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros, levantando la barbilla de Stiles para mirarlo. Derek acerca su rostro más como si pidiera permiso. Stiles cierra la distancia un poco demasiado rápido, aplastando sus labios casi dolorosamente. Derek levanta una mano hacia un lado de la cara de Stiles para suavizar su beso, abriendo su boca para deslizar su lengua contra el labio inferior de Stiles.

—Mmf, —Stiles gime casi enojado y abre su propia boca para introducir la lengua errante dentro. Profundizan el beso, yendo de suave y lento a todo lengua, dientes y emoción. —Te cortejé con mis artimañas,— anuncia Stiles juguetonamente mientras se separan para tomar aire, una sonrisa gigantesca cruzando su rostro cuando nota el enrojecimiento y la boca suave de Derek.

—No, los brownies fueron lo que realmente lo hicieron por mí, —responde seriamente Derek, mirando fijamente hacia el espacio sobre el hombro de Stiles con nostalgia, con el pulgar todavía dejando un rastro de piel de gallina bajo la oreja y la mandíbula Stiles.Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon, habiendo visto solo este lado lúdico de Derek un puñado de veces, aunque cada vez con más frecuencia a medida que la manada se parecía más a una familia y la confianza crecía entre ellos. Cada vez que Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek se siente lo suficientemente cómodo a su alrededor para bajar la guardia, su corazón se siente diez veces más grande que su pecho.

—¡Eres una mierda! —Stiles le da un ligero golpecito en el hombro a Derek, queriendo acercarse a Derek.

—¿Minutos en nuestra relación y me estás insultando?, —Le pregunta Derek, burlándose ofendido con la típica voz seca que usa cada vez que está molestando a Stiles.

—¿Relación? —Stiles repite y, sin embargo, surge como una pregunta, los oídos enrojecen de placer cuando sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Derek con más firmeza.

—Um, sí, —dice Derek, sonando de repente preocupado y un poco avergonzado. —Quiero decir eso es lo que pensé.— Sus cejas se entrelazaron en su expresión de intentar-no-mostrar-mi-dolor-ni-sentimientos.

—¡Sí!, —Responde Stiles rápidamente, sin querer torturar a Derek por más tiempo. —Yo solo. No sabía que estarías tan dispuesto. Pensé que estarías de mal humor y tendría que convencerte, lo que obviamente no requeriría tanto esfuerzo después de que hayas visto toda esta piel pálida y pecosa...

—Pensé que serías sarcástico y presumido. Estaba en lo cierto, —Derek se balancea con una inclinación de cabeza, frotando sus mejillas y enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de Stiles gracias a su barba incipiente. Stiles repite el movimiento distraídamente, deleitándose de estar cerca de Derek y sin preocuparse de ser interrumpido gracias a la retirada apresurada de la manada, que realmente no quiere mencionar.

—¿Estamos coqueteando en este momento? —pregunta Stiles emocionado, mientras pasa sus dedos por el pelo corto en la nuca de Derek y se da cuenta de que puede tocar cualquier parte de Derek que quiera cuando quiera (razonablemente) en frente de quien quiera. —¿Cenarás conmigo y con mi papá? —estalla sin poder contenerse. —Esto es genial, —Stiles masculla antes de besar la mejilla y la mandíbula rebelde de Derek mientras Derek parece estar tranquilo de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, sin apresurarse. Hay una pregunta, eso ha estado fastidiando a Stiles desde que Derek se abrazó alrededor de él. —¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué?, —Pregunta Derek, moviendo la cabeza para besar el brazo de Stiles que todavía está envuelto alrededor de su cuello. —¿Por qué estamos coqueteando? ¿Por qué quieres que cené con tu papá? ¿Por qué es esto tan genial?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora? —espeta Stiles, saliendo para mirar a Derek a los ojos. La expresión de Derek es suave y abierta, se resiste a inclinarse hacia adelante para besarlo.

—¿De Verdad? ¿No lo sabes? —Derek levanta una ceja con una mirada confundida. —Stiles, te he amado desde que saltaste a esa piscina cuando me estaba ahogando, —afirma de forma muy simple. Es fácil hablar de sus sentimientos ahora, a pesar de que hace más de dos años actuaba como un animal herido, arremetiendo mientras simultáneamente intentaba tirar de alguien, más cerca. —No mucha gente hubiera hecho eso por mí. En realidad, nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí y, sin embargo, aquí estabas tú que me salvó sin siquiera conocerme, y después de cómo te he tratado tanto a ti y a tu mejor amigo. —Derek rompe el contacto visual y traga bruscamente mientras se ve culpable. Stiles pasa una mano por la parte posterior del cabello de Derek para tratar de consolarlo, hacerle saber que no hay resentimientos durante esos primeros meses. —Yo... me tomó un tiempo aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por alguien. Que podría confiar en alguien más. Y nunca te fuiste. Nunca me dejaste en paz. Gruñía y simplemente me sonreía como si no fuera un monstruo.

—No eres un monst... — Derek sonríe y besa a Stiles suavemente.

—Lo sé ahora, gracias a ti y a nuestra manada, —susurra Derek y baja la cabeza para besar el cuello de Stiles una vez más. La sangre corre directamente a la polla de Stiles, quiere y necesita tamborilear repentinamente a través de él sin una salida.

—Mierda, estoy tan excitado ahora, —anuncia Stiles con voz ronca mientras presiona su cuerpo más cerca.

—Me di cuenta.— Derek sonríe y empuja firmemente su muslo entre los de Stiles, haciendo que se deslice un poco hacia abajo para obtener más fricción.

—Oh, mierda, —Stiles sisea e intenta volver a besarse y termina mordisqueando la barbilla y la mandíbula de Derek. —¿Podemos ... joder? Sí, eso. ¿Podemos tener menos ropa y más joder?, —Stiles se queja cuando no puede evitar restregar sus caderas contra el muslo de Derek, tratando desesperadamente de tener un mejor ángulo. Las manos de Derek le sujetan el culo, jalándolo hacia arriba mientras Stiles automáticamente envuelve sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

—Tu culo es increíble, —le susurra Derek al oído antes de morder el suave lóbulo, con las manos llenas del culo cubierto de jeans de Stiles.

—Puedes hacerlo, haz las cosas que quieras, —Stiles gime cuando Derek se muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y luego lame el dolor.

—¿Cosas? —Derek pregunta con una sonrisa, moviéndolos lentamente a su habitación. Empuja a Stiles contra la pared para presionar un beso húmedo y abierto en su garganta, haciendo que Stiles se agarre a su espalda ansioso por más. —Dime, qué cosas.

—Oh, mierda, bicho raro, —Stiles gime con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Derek continúa marcando su piel con mordiscos descuidados y besos mojados, sin moverse hacia la cama. —Podría actuar como si tus dedos fueran mis dedos y abrirme con ellos como lo hago en mi propia habitación, pensando en ti—. Derek gime y golpea su frente contra el hombro de Stiles, volviendo a temblar como si imaginara que le haría perder el control. —Tu polla se sentiría tan bien dentro de mí y me te montaría tan ...— Derek no lo deja terminar antes de cubrir la boca de Stiles con la suya, moviéndose hacia adelante hasta que finalmente la espalda de Stiles se encuentra con la cama debajo de él. Derek no le permite a Stiles un momento antes de quitarse las capas de camisas y tirarlas lejos de la cama como si lo ofendieran. Stiles automáticamente quiere igualar el juego y va a quitarle la camiseta sin mangas de Derek.

—No, —objeta Derek, separando los brazos de Stiles del borde de su camisa y colocándolos sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —Antes quiero verte.

Stiles sabe que no está construido como Derek o Boyd, o incluso Scott desde su pequeño cambio peludo, pero la forma en que los ojos de Derek recorren su pecho y su estómago con avidez evita que intente cubrirse. Derek de repente se lanza hacia adelante y muerde el pelo debajo del ombligo de Stiles, lo que hace que se incline hacia delante para acunar la cabeza de Derek en sus brazos mientras continúa lamiendo y mordiendo el camino.

—Tio, me voy a correr en mis pantalones si continúas haciéndolo y no creo que mi confianza pueda manejar eso ahora mismo, —gruñe Stiles.

—Te voy a chupar—,dice Derek de repente y de inmediato comienza a desabrocharle el cinturón como si no tener la polla de Stiles dentro de su boca fuera un crimen contra la humanidad. Stiles comienza a reírse de sus propios pensamientos, mientras Derek le quita los pantalones por sus piernas. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?, —Pregunta Derek a la ligera, en realidad sonando feliz y divirtiéndose.

—Es como si mi polla no estuviera en tu boca fuera un crimen contra hum-ugh...— Stiles trata de resistir el calor húmedo de la boca de Derek. Él intenta acomodarse contra las mantas y no pensar en bajar directamente por la garganta de Derek. —Finstock desnudo, —murmura Stiles y comete el error y mira hacia abajo justo a tiempo para mirar a Derek mientras lo traga.

Derek tira de las manos de Stiles hacia su cabello y tararea cuando aprieta y tira de sus dedos.

—Tio, esto no es justo, —Stiles lloriquea e intenta ir por la parte superior del pecho con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha se aferra a su vida. Levanta el algodón débilmente, dejando al descubierto una delgada línea de piel justo por encima del cinturón de Derek, y de repente viene con un tirón de cuerpo completo. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, —Stiles murmura mientras su cuerpo se siente abrumado.

Derek murmura en aprobación mientras continúa chupando y tragando hasta que Stiles se vuelve demasiado sensible; tirando de su boca a regañadientes. Stiles yace allí respirando profundamente y sintiéndose lento y saciado con Derek descansando su cabeza contra su muslo desnudo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Después de unos minutos, Derek endereza su cuerpo para acomodar su espalda y los ojos de Stiles van directos al bulto en los pantalones de Derek y su polla tiene la audacia de contraerse.

—Quítate la camisa, —Stiles intenta sonar exigente, pero termina sonando destrozado y ronco. Derek levanta una ceja hacia él, pero hace lo que Stiles dice con una sonrisa divertida. —¡Sí, ven a papá!

Stiles es golpeado en la cara con la camisa de Derek.

****

Derek está sobrevolando a Stiles, ambos completamente desnudos, mordisqueando el cuello y la oreja de Stiles respirando profundamente. Stiles se contenta con correr sus manos por los costados y el estómago de Derek ,mientras siente el tacto de erección de Derek contra la suyo de vez en cuando. Es agradable e íntimo. Él mira la espalda de Derek tiritar mientras clava sus uñas ligeramente y de repente Stiles quiere más. Se da vuelta por debajo de Derek, quien huye molesto. Stiles lo calla y tira de las almohadas debajo de su pecho, agarrándolas y esperando que Derek consiga el plan.

—¿Estás seguro? —Derek pregunta en voz baja, rozando sus labios contra su nuca.

—Estaba seguro hace un año,— susurra Stiles, descansando su cabeza en la almohada. Derek lo besa suavemente en la parte posterior de su cuello una vez más antes de que los siga de cerca y lo muerda brutalmente una de las mejillas. —¡Hey! —Stiles protesta e intenta darse la vuelta, pero Derek lo detiene y entierra su rostro en el medio. —Heeeyeah—. Stiles se desploma sobre su almohada, sin saber si quiere retroceder o escapar hacia adelante, lo que hace que Stiles se balancee contra el colchón con despreocupación. —Joder, sí, está bien, —Stiles exhala fuertemente cuando la lengua de Derek entra en él de repente, haciendo que tiemble y se estremezca. Su pene está haciendo que la sábana debajo de él se humedezca con líquido preseminal y realmente quiere girarse, pero no quiere alejarse de la boca de Derek, y ahora sus dedos, mientras lo abre lentamente.

Cuando Derek retrocede y le muerde la mejilla otra vez, quiere empujarlo de vuelta a donde estaba, pero en cambio le permite a Derek besarle el cuello y sacar una pequeña botella y un paquete de papel aluminio de la mesa auxiliar. El corazón de Stiles se siente como si quisiera salir de su pecho y se siente como un alivio cuando Derek se estira sobre él, los dedos entrando en él una vez más pero esta vez con lubricante, y le susurra al oído: —¿Estás listo?

—¡Joder, sí, por favor, Derek! —Stiles gime y suplica mientras Derek saca los dedos y se sienta sobre sus talones lejos de él, pero parece que no puede avergonzarse cuando oye a Derek poniéndose el condón y deslizándose detrás de él. él. Derek gira la cabeza de Stiles para besarlo mientras se desliza dentro lentamente, pero Stiles se aleja para enterrar su rostro en las almohadas debajo de él. —¡Mierda!

—¿Es demasiado? —pregunta Derek y paró inmediatamente dentro de él, apenas a medio camino. Stiles trata de tirar de él hacia adelante con una mano en su muslo resbaladizo, pero Derek no se mueve.

—Sí, no, no se siente como lo que tengo en casa, —Stiles espeta rápidamente. —Eres tú y me encanta. Por fin te tengo, —Stiles trata de retroceder y ponerse cómodo. Se siente medio loco de la necesidad, sabiendo que Derek está dentro de él, tratando de acostumbrarse al estiramiento, y la necesidad de girarse. —Te quiero mucho, por favor, solo muévete, —suplica, distraídamente, diciendo lo que sea que te venga a la mente. Derek hace un sonido ahogado y comienza a empujar de nuevo lentamente, causando que la espalda de Stiles se incline con cada movimiento lento.

—Te ves tan hermoso así, —susurra Derek en la oreja de Stiles mientras finalmente toca fondo después de lo que parece una eternidad. Ambos están jadeando pesadamente con Stiles moviéndose inquieto mientras Derek presiona besos húmedos a lo largo de su espalda y hombros.

—Te sientes genial, —Gimotea Stiles, tratando de meter la mano entre él y la cama para llegar a su polla. Se da por vencido cuando Derek se desliza hacia atrás mientras mantiene sus caderas quietas. Derek está listo para continuar lentamente y se detiene cada vez que Stiles intenta acelerar las cosas. Stiles continúa una corriente de conversaciones, gemidos y lloriqueos. Se siente lleno y saber que es Derek dentro de él y quiere estar dentro de él le da una emoción infinita. No sabe cómo se las arreglará para tener que abandonar la habitación en el futuro cuando podría estar teniendo sexo con Derek.

Derek finalmente acelera el ritmo y repentinamente la almohada está fuera de su alcance cuando Derek lo empuja hacia arriba y hacia atrás sobre su regazo, un brazo envuelto alrededor de su pecho mientras el otro acaricia su pene. —Mierda, mierda, mierda, —Stiles gime mientras mira la mano de Derek acariciándolo. —Me voy a venir.— Stiles cae sobre sus manos y rodillas, haciendo que Derek empuje más fuerte dentro de él y apriete su mano alrededor de la polla de Stiles mientras Stiles se pone más duro, por la polla enterrada dentro de él y se viene sobre la mano de Derek.

Derek gime y se empuja más dentro de él antes de quedarse quieto, y muerde donde el cuello y el hombro de Stiles se encuentran. El brazo envuelto alrededor del estómago de Stiles se estremece y se sacude cuando Derek se viene con una maldición y el nombre de Stiles en sus labios. Permanecen así, inmóviles, antes de que los músculos de Stiles se agotan y ya no pueda sostenerlos a los dos así que colapsan en la cama.

—Quería que te vinieras mirándome, —Stiles dice, medio en broma. Él sisea mientras Derek se retira lentamente mientras se disculpa con besos en el hombro.

—La próxima vez, —responde Derek, sonando tan destruido como Stiles.

—¡Provocador! —Stiles acusa y golpea el culo de Derek mientras va a deshacerse del condón.

—No soy el que estaba hablando de las pollas que tengo en casa—,responde Derek juguetonamente antes de arrastrarse a la cama con un trapo mojado, tirando de Stiles y lejos de la humedad de la cama.

—Es solo un pequeño juguete, —murmura Stiles en el hombro sudoroso de Derek, tratando de no avergonzarse cuando Derek los limpia a ambos.

—Tendrás que mostrármelo alguna vez, —susurra Derek al oído de Stiles, acercándolo para envolver su manta alrededor de ellos.

—¡Podría haberte hablado sobre Derek Junior en vez de molestarme con ese libro! —Declara Stiles con enojo y acurrucándose en los brazos de Derek. Ambos se sienten sudorosos y asquerosos, pero él está demasiado cómodo para moverse y planea dormir hasta que tengan aya sexo matutino y luego se bañen. Él tiene todo planeado.

—¿Derek Junior? —pregunta Derek con una carcajada. —Solo te lo estás inventando, —responde Derek con los labios entreabiertos contra la frente de Stiles. —¿Y de qué libro estás hablando?

—Te tendré que mostrártelo alguna vez, —dice Stiles con una sonrisa, yendo directamente al capítulo llamado ‘Arruínalo en la cama’. —Es una lectura interesante.

Fin


End file.
